


Do You Hear The People Sing?

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proms with a Lonely Phantom. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear The People Sing?

The echoes of choruses of voices did nothing to chase away the lonliness. Phantom had been pacing since the Proms began. She needed Katie home but she knew why the woman didn't come. It would be hard to explain how a hotel was further away than where she lived after all... 

Echoing voices rang out and yet, as the music died away there was a thread of silence, a gentle sound of violins and Phantom sighed, sitting on the bed. 

Violins. 

Her eyes moved over the violin in the corner, alone, missing it's owner. 

Memories of so many nights of Katie playing for her echoed and then, finally, the stamping began again, and music lifted to the rafters. It was nearly over. 

Still she found herself staring at the violin, remembering watching the smile form on Katie's face, the light dance in her eyes and her strong yet gentle hands and incredibly talented fingers making music. It had become almost a habit, almost something that she loved seeing and now.. alone, she found she could not stand to look at it anymore. 

She had risen, beginning to pace, stopping only when the music and cheering stopped. The emptiness of the hall beginning to echo. 

Still she made her way down and out, watching people leave. 

Then, in the silence, Beethoven's music, a violin piece, ‘Kreutzer’. The song of love and longing, then again silence... and tears. 

" _No..._ "

The word bursts free and Phantom turns, making her way back to her home, her rooms, finding the woman she loved, her Angel, her precious Angel, alone on her knees, crying silently. She had moved on instinct, wrapping her close in her arms, lips brushing her ear. 

"I'm here... I'm still here."

"I thought..."

"I know."

The violin falls a very short distance from Katie's hands to the floor, bow joining it before Katie's arms are around her, the same talented fingers digging into her shoulders, Katie's face buried in her neck. 

"Shhh, my Darling, my Angel."

"I thought I'd..."

"I know."

Phantom's voice breaks a little. 

"You called me, with your music... I am here. My Angel."


End file.
